Green Eyed Wonder
by PrincessNinja
Summary: AU - High School: Guess playing a sweet innocent Christian who is really a closet gay is really hard when there's a new boy in school. Ever since his mother's death and his brother coming out of the closet, Castiel has had to play along with his father's game. But when Dean arrives on the scene, how much longer can Castiel play before losing all self control? Desitel, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd challenge myself. Thank God for Religious Studies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New Arrivals**

"If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them. - Leviticus 20:13" His father boomed, making sure the passage stuck in his son's head. He didn't want his last and only child to turn out like his once other son. No way.

Ever since his mother's sudden death which just so happened after Gabriel came out he was gay. Ever since Gabriel left home, his father drove his hurt, sadness, anger and determination into Castiel, determined to make sure he didn't turn out like Gabriel. But you see, ever since Castiel Novak turned 14 and began going through puberty, he decided that women weren't his thing and that he himself was a homosexual. Of course, he wasn't going to drop that bombshell, not here, not now, not ever. So he just played along with his father's stupid game.

"I get it dad, stay away from homos" He reassured, rolling his eyes, looking back at the computer screen.

"I'm sorry son, but you know how I worry since more and more kids your age are coming out these days" His father sighs sadly, rubbing his temple. "They're just going through a silly phase like Gabriel." He gets up and leaves the room, getting ready for another busy day.

Castiel just hums, desperately trying to keep his cool and carries on playing his computer game. It didn't really matter what his dad said because as soon as he turned 18, he planned to leave and never come back. _I should really have an award for putting up with his bullshit for 16 years_ he thought. His thoughts are soon snapped out of as he turns the player around only to have Slenderman right behind him.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He shouts in fright, then mutters an apology for saying the lords name in vain because he doesn't really wanna start World War 500 with his dad. He glances at clock only to sigh in sadness as it's 10:30pm and he has school tomorrow. He shuts down the computer and pulls away from the desk, stretching before getting up and heading to his room to fall into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Dean Winchester! It is nearly 8am and if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for your first day!" Mary Winchester shouts up the stairs.

Dean groans and mumbles something about cookies. He then processes what his mother has just said and darts out his bed, running to find clean underwear and clothes. _Shit shit shit shit!_ He rushes to the bathroom, pushing Sam who bitchfaces the now closed door before sighing and heading downstairs. Meanwhile, Dean is brushing his teeth like crazy, making sure his hair is decent and giving himself a wink before unlocking the bathroom and rushing down the stairs.

His mother is at the bottom with his lunch money. "Come on, I'll give you and Sammy a lift." She smiles. He gives a peck on the cheek before grabbing the money and rushing off to eat his breakfast.

The ride to school is silent besides the odd moments where Mary is trying to reassure them that the first day is a breeze and will be over before they know it. They reach the school and Sam and Dean get out. The school is fairly small so they have no worries about where to go. Mary waves them goodbye before driving off to her small part-time job at the supermarket.

As Dean and Sam enter the glass doors, they believe there mother quite possibly is right. Unlike their previous schools, it looks a lot more vibrant and colourful. There is art work on pretty much every wall surrounding them. The students are all different shapes, sizes, races, and possibly orientation. It doesn't take them long to find the reception desk and they are given what seems to be a timetable and locker combination. They're leaded in a small corridor with a few doors on either side. They finally get to the one that has a plaque on the door reading: 'Principle Edwards'

* * *

Castiel has no idea why he's been summoned here, to the Principle's office, he's always been a teachers pet. And then there's a knock at the door that distracts his thoughts. Edwards gives the all clear to open the door and what Castiel sees is a shock. A guy, roughly his age with short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. His pants seem to tighten at the sight of this... delicious boy. He notices behind the boy, there is what looks like to be like his slightly younger brother. They both look slightly uncomfortable as they sit in the seats either side of Castiel. He tries to comfort them both with a warm smile.

Edwards begins to clear his throat. "Now the reason why I've summoned you here Cas, is because as you can see, we have two new students joining us." He points to the short haired boy "This is Dean" and then he points to the boy with short, curly bangs "And over there is Sam. Since you've probably the most reliable student in this year, we have chosen you to show them around and to make them feel welcome" He says with a beaming smile.

"Of course sir, I'm always happy to help fellow students" he says with a warm smile.

"Great! Good luck for your first day boys" He ushers them out, eager for them to get to first lesson.

As soon as the door shuts, there is an uncomfortable and quite frankly awkward silence. Dean coughs slightly before saying: "Well it says here we have Religious Studies in Block A, Room 21?"

"Ahh yes, if you'll follow me" Castiel says nervously before heading off to room 21. Dean and Sam shrug at each other before following alongside. "You see we have different blocks which I'll be happy to show you when we have break, currently we are in Block A, and Room 21 is right... here!" He says standing before knocking and opening the door to reveal 20 students sitting in desks with either bored, tired or just downright annoyed expressions on their faces and a young teacher with red hair and bright brown eyes at the board.

"Ahh Castiel, these must be the new students" She smiles lightly before point to three empty chairs the front. "Welcome...?"

Dean blinks snapping out his daydream. "I'm Dean and this is Sam" He says as he, Sam and Castiel take their seats.

"Welcome Dean and Sam, I'm Miss Ribbon and I'll be your Religious Studies teacher for the next 2 years. I hope you enjoy your time here" She says warmly before returning to what she was writing on the board.

_Well these next two years are going to prove to be quite interesting_ Castiel thinks with a small smile.

* * *

**Yes, I added Religious Studies as one of the lessons so I can, so I can. Also sorry if I've written somethings wrong (I'm British). I hope this has caught your interest and I'll try and make chapters longer. Again thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies, so when I checked my hotmail, I didn't whether to laugh, cry or dance like an idiot. Thank you so much for all the favourites, reviews and follows! SHIRTLESS MISHA FOR EVERYONE! Sadly, updates are most likely going to be going at this pace due to school, coursework and upcoming exams. Why this idea had to come at this time, I don't even...**

**I thought I'd mention this is my first time writing M fanfiction, but... I've done my research so there's no need to worry though any pointers or suggestions you have are appreciated.**

**OH! And... and guess where I'm going next year? -crickets- No? Well I'll tell you! A Supernatural convention! Well it's an 'unoffical' one but Misha Collins is (hopefully if he doesn't cancel) going!**

**Okay, enough rambling.**

**WARNING - There are some homophobic use of words?**

**Song inspired by Innerpartysystem - Don't Stop  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Am The Lie That You Adore**

Lessons came and lunch soon decided to show it's pretty ass, man Dean was hungry. As soon as the bell rang, he made a head start since Cas had shown him where the cafeteria was at break. While he was just about to get in line, a pair hands grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Some students passing by decided to avoid this mysterious person and carry on to the line.

"What the actual fuck dude, I had my eye on that pie!" He protested, trying to pry the hands off him and move away, but was pushed back into the wall.

"Oh Dean, we're only trying to help your social status, I mean, you seem like a cool guy..." He looked over to his friends, loosening his grip on Dean. "Why not leave faggot boy and sit with us?" His friends behind him snickered.

Dean gave a hard look at this dickweed. He had mousy blonde hair and cold, piercing blue eyes which sent a horrible shiver down Dean's spine. He did not like him one bit, like, the bad vibes were just irradiating off of him. Wait! By faggot boy, did he mean...

"You mean Cas Err... Castiel is a... you know..." Dean tried making hand gestures to prove his point. The stranger's freed Dean from his grip and moved backwards.

"Yes and trust me Dean, he's already" He gave a disgusted look "lusting after you."

He paused, thinking for about 10 seconds before giving Dean a smile, reaching out his hand for Dean to shake. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Balthazar, over there is Meg," He pointed to a blonde girl who gave a Dean a little wave. "and over there is Uriel" Uriel just nodded in confirmation.

"Well it's great to meet you all, mind if we go grab something cause I am starving" Dean demanded, heading over to the line.

"We'll catch up with you later, see you in History Dean!" Balthazar shouted to him, heading down the corridor.

He knew he shouldn't have let them say stuff about Cas like that, but he didn't really want any rumours about him being spread, especially ones about him being gay. You see, back when he was in his previous high school, he told a so called friend in confidence that he had... feelings for a guy at their last school and, well... lets just say he ended up in hospital with a few cuts and bruises. He didn't want to go down that path again. Even if Cas was attractive.

* * *

**Sorry for how short this is. My brain currently hates me, and I've been busy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shit! I've been so busy with homework that I almost forgot about this, but since I have a week off now, I can maybe get about 2 chapters out depending on how busy I'll be. So yeah I checked my email, gosh I could just eat you all up! I thought people would hate the last chapter, but I guess I was proved wrong. Thanks guys! Here's a shirtless Jensen for ya'll shirtless Misha's to play with. ;)**

**So I've also decided to add a time-skip? Is that what they call it? Anyway, you know what I mean.**

**Chapter title is line from the song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are**

The days went by and before Dean knew it, well it was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. After his little confrontation with Balthazar, Dean being Dean avoided Cas. He felt bad for doing it and he felt even worse when he saw him with a cut lip and bruise covering his eye. God he felt horrible, but he couldn't risk his reputation. He couldn't risk destroying the family name again.

But as usual, his pesky brother just had tried to ask why he was doing this but Dean would casually brush it off and change topic to the point where Sam was currently giving him silent treatment and the odd bitch face.

Dean looked over to his clock on his bedside table, it read: 10:39am. He groaned, not wanting to leave to his heavenly warmth that was his bed, but his stomach protested in a low growl. He slowly got out, feeling the cold hit hard, goosebumps all over his arms. He rubbed his face and headed downstairs, hearing the low sound of 'Gangnam Style' playing.

_What does everyone see in that song?_ Dean thought, rolling his eyes.

He wandered into the kitchen, sighing in content at the smell of bacon. Mary looked over her shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Good morning sweetheart, take a sit. It'll be done in about a minute or two" she said, turning her attention back on the frying pan.

Dean sat in a chair across from Sam who was currently on his laptop. Dean had a horrible feeling that Sam was setting something up and suddenly just like that, Sam looked over from his laptop, a smug smile on his face.

"Mom?" He said.

"Yes Sam?"

"You know that friend I was telling you about?"

"Oh you mean Castiel, of course..."

As soon as his name left his mother's lips, Dean froze, heart gaining speed. No, no no no no Sammy you little bastard! Why do this to me?! This could put me and Cas in a lot of danger!

"So it's settled" Mary said, setting a plate in front of Dean. "Castiel can come for dinner and stay for an hour or two"

"Great!" Sam said happily. "I'll give him a call!"

Dean glared as his brother left the room.

* * *

It was about 6:30pm when Castiel arrived, his lip was slowly healing and his bruise was almost gone. His clothing consisted of a baggy AC-DC t-shirt, some jeans that were ripping around the knees and red Converse. His hair was in it's usual messy but sexy state, turning Dean on slightly. Though when he looked into his sad ocean eyes, he wanted to mentally kick himself for being selfish cunt. He was just so afraid of opening up to him, afraid of the backlash he might receive.

_How does Cas put up with it?_ Dean thought, lost in Cas' eyes.

"Earth to Dean" Castiel waved his hand in front of Dean's face, slightly annoyed. "Honestly it's like talking to a brick wall."

Sam quickly came and took over, seeing that it wasn't going too well. "Hey Cas! Glad you could make it!"

"It's no problem Sam, it's nice to get out of the hell that is my house." Cas smiled weakly.

"Hey, do you mind if I steal Dean from you for a second?" He grabbed Dean's arm.

"Go ahead..." Cas said, eyes never leaving Dean's.

Sam practically had to drag him into their living room and turn him around so they were face to face.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, voice low.

"Me?!" Dean said, just as quietly. "You're the one who's playing cupid!"

"Look," Sam started. "I see the way you look at him Dean, I know you like him" Sam stopped Dean from attempting to deny. "And don't say that you don't! I know that what happened before was hard for you, dad didn't really help the entire situation either. But this... it's a fresh start, a chance to forget and a chance to be happy!"

Dean's eyes began to fill with water, appreciation for his brother filling his heart. Dammit! Why did Sam always have to be right?! He pulled his brother into a tight embrace quickly pulling away and wiping his small tears, he was a Winchester and Winchester men did not cry! Or act girly.

"Thanks Sammy!" Dean smiled weakly.

"It's Sam Dean, get it right gosh!" Sam whined, bitch facing him.

Dean just laughed, leaving the room with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Dinner was quiet besides the odd line from Sam and Mary who eventually gave up trying to start a proper conversation. Dean and Cas would occasionally watch one another, turning away quickly if caught staring.

As soon as dinner was finished, Dean went to sit on the bench in the backyard, Cas soon joined after, the both of them enjoying the stars in the night sky. They sat there for a few minutes before Dean broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry..." He murmured. "For how I treated you, you know. Avoiding you, not sticking up for you, for not stopping Balthaza-" Tears began welling up, he was just about to wipe them away when he felt an arm around his back. He turned to face Cas, who then raised his other hand to wipe the tears away.

"I know how it is. Trying to hide who you are, it's hard. But you shouldn't be ashamed Dean. You should be proud"

"I wish I could be, I really do." Dean sighed.

"Funnily enough I'm in a similar situation." He smiled weakly. "But you're much better off then I am because you have such a loving and caring family. The last person in my family I could turn to left." His smile faded. "Gabriel, like me, was also homosexual... He confessed about 4 years ago, about a week before my mom died. My dad was furious with him, saying that it was his fault and that his sins caused this. It got to the point where Gabriel packed his things and left. I plan to do the same thing after high school."

Dean stared in disbelief. How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood? It made his blood boil with such rage. He cupped Cas' face.

"You are so brave Cas. I honestly don't know how you do it." Dean smiled, inching closer to Cas. "Can I just..." Lips brushing over his. Cas lost patience and smashed their lips together. Dean's eye wide, but soon closing as the small volts of lust and other strange feelings ran through him.

Any problems that Dean had now just dissolved into the chilly autumn night.


End file.
